The Lifeguards X
by THPG-13x
Summary: Blaine and Elliot are life guards. Kurt and Mercedes are humans who like to sit on the beach and casually stare at the boys. Will a casual day of dares on the beach be the start something special? Kurt/Blaine Mercedes/Elliot  O/C  Xx
1. Dares x

"There is no way I'm just going to go over there and kiss him! Thats ridic-"

"Why not? You talk about him all the time... Oh wait I've got a better idea! You could jump in the sea and pretend to be drowning and then get him to 'rescue you!'"

"Not doing that either..."

Kurt and Mercedes were 'sunbathing', well Mercedes was anyway... Kurt had almost every layer of skin covered up for fear of burning, a particularly good looking life guard being the object of their conversation...

"Fine then," 

Mercedes sighed. Kurt relaxed a little then, relieved that his best friend had finally seen sense,

"I double dare you..."

Or not.

"Oh my God!"

Kurt exclaimed,

"Mercedes just give it a break okay!"

Mercedes laughed a little then,

"Never thought I'd live to see the day, Kurt backs out of a dare.. he's clearly loosing his nerve."

Kurt rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore her teasing,

"What are you so scared of?"

Kurt looked at her in disbelief,

"You mean what am I so scared of besides him being straight, me being gay and a boy, other people being around and ruining any chances I could have had with him?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes now,

"You're so over dramatic Kurt,"

Kurt was about to cut her off before she continued,

"For a start, I know he's gay.."

Kurt perked up at this,

"How exactly?"

"I may have liked one of his fellow life guards..."

Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow,

"Hmm...? I have a feeling you're not telling me the full story here."

"Fine... I may have spotted your boy first and Elliot told me not to bother seeing as he was gay,"

Mercedes concluded,

"Elliot hey?"

Kurt teased,

"Shut it white boy, now are you going to lay one on totally gorgeous over there or am I going to have to _push _you in the sea?"

Kurt laughed now,

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh my God Kurt! Seriously what do I have to do to get you to go and kiss him? I'll do anything..." catching the glint in Kurt's eye she rephrased that rather promptly, grinning,

"Almost anything.."

Kurt sighed before perking up upon having an idea, this worried Mercedes a little as she waited..

"Is Elliot still around?"

Ah...Mercedes grin dropped a little then,

"Nope..."

she stated apprehensively... unfortunately for her Kurt knew her too well,

"Yeh right."

Mercedes sighed,

"It's his shift tomorrow.."

Kurt grinned.

"Fine... I'll '_lay one' _ on supermegafoxyawesomehot over there if you do the same with young Elliot tomorrow,"

Kurt couldn't help the little butterflies that began to fly around his stomach as he thought about kissing the curly haired life guard...

"Deal."

Mercedes said holding her hand out, they shook on it.

"Go on then!"

Mercedes exclaimed, Kurt gulped,

"What? Now?"

Mercedes nodded enthusiastically,

"Hell yes now!"

"But what if he's taken?"

Kurt tried to back out but it was too late now, they had shook on it...

"Well there's only one way to find out,"

Mercedes exclaimed beaming at him... Kurt exhaled... _here goes nothing._

"And get a name while you're over there!"

-XoX-

The dark haired life guard was currently stood lazily watching the kids playing in the water, he was wearing the official 'life guard' uniform which Kurt had always considered a fashion disastor but some how this guy made it work..

"Excuse me,"

Kurt stated, the life guard looked at him. Kurt gulped before starting his speech hoping that he hadn't imagined the life guard checking him out just a little.

"I'm very sorry about this, but it seems to be the only way to satisfy a particularly stubborn friend of mine,"

confusion was plastered on the life guards face now, _adorable_ Kurt decided as the man in question raised a perfect triangular eyebrow. Kurt then remembered what Mercedes had shouted as he'd left... _if you're going to do this, then you might as well do it properly.._

"Whats your name?"

Kurt asked, feeling surprisingly confident considering what he was there to do,

"Blaine..."

Kurt nodded, ignoring the fact that this mans voice was '_the sex' _as Santana would word it, Blaine... mmm finally he could put a name to the fantasy. Kurt cleared his throat before asking the 'fatal' question,

"You're not taken are you?"

Blaine blinked,

"No... bu-"

Kurt exhaled then before continuing, interrupting him.

"Good. Do you know some one called Elliot?"

Blaine at this point had decided it best not to question the extremely attractive brunette and just answer any questions thrown his way,

"I- yeah.. he's one of the other guys who life guards here.."

Kurt nodded,

"Well tell him to keep his wits about him tomorrow,"

Blaine's raised his eyebrows again,

"Okay?.."

Kurt nodded,

"Well nice meeting you and again sorry about this..."

Blaine blinked again before questioning the brunette,

"About wha-"

he started but was cut off as Kurts lips met with his. Kurt had planned to give him a quick peck and then run off.. that was before Blaine was kissing him back and drawing him closer, Kurts eyes fell closed and he stepped closer to Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck. This was definitely not part of the plan but Kurt sure wasn't complaining... Blaine's arms were soon around his waist.

Kurt and Blaine drew apart to the sound of... Was that applause? Kurt flushed as he heard who he knew to be Mercedes announce,

"Get some white boy!"

Blaine laughed a little which relieved Kurt, who smiled shyly back at him both still holding each other firmly.

"Well Blaine I can see you take your job seriously.."

Kurt jumped a little and broke the contact. Now, that voice he didn't recognise... Kurt's eyes now fell on a rather good looking blonde...

"Shut up Elliot.."

Blaine muttered, flushing a little..._ cute_.

"Oh so this is Elliot, Mercedes?"

Kurt asked his best friend, she flushed deeply, muttering something about killing him and then Blaine cut in grinning,

"Oh and this is Mercedes, Elliot?"

Elliot's turn to flush as Mercedes gaped slightly and Kurt's heart did a little jump for his best friend and he slyly winked at her mouthing 'he's cute.'

Elliot felt inclined to say something now, gesturing to Kurt he announced,

"Oh and this is...Wait Blaine who is this?"

Blaine looked at his feet then,

"Wait so you two were just.. sharing spit and you don't even know his name? Blaine dude.. thats lame."

Blaine and Kurt blushed at the 'sharing spit' comment and again Blaine told his friend to shut up.

"Wait... this is the guy you're always talking about? The one with beautiful eyes? The one who you wish would expose more skin be-"

Blaine decided he'd have to _make _his friend shut up and shoved him.. needless to say soon they were both in the sand pushing each other over again and again, leaving Kurt and Mercedes alone together for a while to watch them in a daze.

"Can you believe this Mercedes?"

Kurt asked, his eyes still locked onto the ridiculously hot guy he had just been snogging,

"Not even for a minute,"

she replied watching Elliot intently.

-XoX-

**Okay so this was planned to be a one shot but I want to get this up tonight. **

**So I might write more depending on the reviews and shiz.**

**Thanks for reading XD**

**Much Love**

**THPG-13x**

**Review for more? :)**


	2. Perfect x

**Wow I had amazing feedback for this last chapter! :O**

**Thank you so much! I woke up to 60 emails from fanfic mostly from this one but I also updated my other fic: **

**Finn's Friend - Summary **

Finn brings a friend home from a football club, Blaine Anderson.- Kurt likes this friend, this friend likes him. Finn of course is oblivious and can't understand why Blaine seems to be less interested in him than he is in Kurt. XD Klaine XD

**Anyway if you like the sound of that please check it out if you're not already! XD**

**Anyway I've decided to do more of this one seeing as you all seem keen for more! **

**Much Love!**

**Tina x**

**-XoX-**

Elliot and Blaine had finally stopped throwing sand at each other having forgotten why they were in the first place because that had been fooling around for so long. They came stumbling back towards Kurt and Mercedes with their arms slumped lazily around each,other, panting slightly and lightly punching each other on the arm at intervals as boys do.

Mercedes regained her sass quicker than Kurt who was just staring at the skin that was exposed above Blaine's shorts as his arm was lifted up.

"What exactly is the plan here then? We don't like to be kept waiting,"

she announced smiling at Elliot indiscreetly.

"Good question Mercedes,"

Elliot replied grinning back,

"Whats the plan here Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged, looking at Kurt a little phased,

"Dunno why you're asking me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly adding a sigh for extra emphasis, Blaine smirked at him, Kurt blushed.

"Well it would probably a good idea to find out his name Blaine,"

Elliot suggested grinning as Blaine narrowed his eyes at him, Kurt and Mercedes laughed as they watched the little stare-down taking place between their crushes.

Kurt broke their little match,

"It's Kurt,"

Blaine's eyes immediately shot back to him and gave him a killer grin.. Kurt blushed again immediately cursing him for being so god damn attractive.

"Well,"

Blaine started before staring at Elliot, proudly announcing,

"Kurt."

Elliot snorted as Blaine continued,

"Would you perhaps like to go and get a drink or something?"

Kurt smiled triumphantly nodding enthusiastically, heart racing.. _Blaine had just asked him out.. and he'd said yes._

"I suppose I'd better ask you the same thing Mercedes? A drink? With me?... Oh and I suppose these two are gunna have to tag along.."

Elliot announced good naturedly, Mercedes laughed before replying,

"You got it white boy."

Kurt beamed, he and Mercy' had dates with their dream guys. Mercedes smiled widely too... _Hell to the yes._

-XoX-

Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and Elliot were now sat on the beach with their drinks, it was fairly late for being at the beach being 5pm but Kurt was supposed to be staying at Mercedes and her parents were out for the night.

Kurt was smiling at Mercedes at Elliot who were getting on like a house on fire, leaning on each other and cracking up, when Blaine tapped him on the back.

"Hey there,"

he breathed as Kurt smiled,

"Hey.."

Blaine was freaking out for a while, what was he supposed to say now?

"Thank you.."

Kurt finally said, ending Blaine's freak out,

"For what?"

Blaine asked still smiling at Kurt, slightly in awe at how beautiful this boy was especially in this light...

"For.. asking me out and stuff.."

Kurt announced flushing slightly and looking down, Blaine tried not sigh at his beauty before replying a little confused.

"Kurt why would you thank me for that? I should be thanking you for saying yes!"

Kurt smiled still looking down,

"You're just saying that.. I know that you wouldn't just ask me li-"

Blaine interrupted suddenly bringing Kurt's head up with two fingers under his chin,

"Don't do that.."

Kurt met his eyes,

"Don't put yourself down... you're beautiful."

Blaine could feel himself blushing and knew he was probably strawberry red, but he needed to Kurt to know it,

"Before you kissed me.. as my dear friend Elliot has already hinted.. I used to talk about you all the time.."

Kurt felt himself tearing up, _this must be a dream..._

"And when you did kiss me... Fireworks,"

Kurt let a tear fall from his eye as he looked up into Blaine's beautiful hazel ones. Unable to mumur out anything but,

"Thank you."

Blaine smiled warmly, wiping the tear from Kurt's cheek,

"You're beautiful."

-XoX-

It was now getting dark on the beach and it was beautiful.. the sun down on the beach leaving a golden reflection shimmering on the dark blue sea, the waves silently licking at the sand.

Kurt was leaning on Blaine's shoulder and Mercedes and Elliot were in a similar position, all four of them looking out to sea...

"This is amazing Blaine.."

Kurt whispered to him,

"Just like you.."

Kurt usually would have rolled his eyes at such a reply, but this was Blaine... his heart leapt as he snuggled deeper into Blaine.

Mercedes couldn't believe how perfect this night was turning out, Elliot was perfect.. and Blaine was perfect for Kurt... The beach was perfect.. everything was amazing. Smiling broadly she leant into Elliot who put an arm around her... _perfect._

-XoX-

"Blaine, what time is it?"

Kurt asked sighing slightly as Blaine took his arm from around him to look at his watch,

"8 'o' clock..."

Kurt was sure he didn't make up the sadness in Blaine's voice as he said this, it was a conformation that they'd have to say 'good bye' soon..

"Are you Life guarding tomorrow?"

Kurt asked craning his neck to see Blaine's face,

"No.. it's Elliot's turn.. but if your coming then I'm definitely going with him.."

Kurt smirked at him, before lowering his head again, taking in the beautiful aroma that was Blaine Anderson.

They were interrupted by a phone ringing, Mercedes jumped a little at the vibrating in her pocket and pulled out her phone to look at the screen... _Mum._

Kurt and Blaine fell into conversation with Elliot as Mercedes talked to her mum, she ended the phone call looking a little put out.

"Kurt, we've got to go back to mine..."

Kurt's heart sank a little, although it jumped at the little hope there that he might get a goodnight kiss..

"Why Mercy? I thought your parents were out?"

Kurt asked curiously,

"Yeah they are, but they just rang the home phone around 3 times apparently and they know we're out because we didn't pick up and I promised Mum we'd be home by 8 tonight."

Kurt sighed and nodded standing up slowly as the others did the same, turning to face Blaine as Mercedes looked at Elliot.

"Well I suppose this is goodnight..."

Kurt told Blaine, looking him in the eyes,

"But not goodbye,"

Blaine said, smiling slightly, finishing with,

"Every goodbye makes the next hello closer. Kurt, I want to be your favourite hello and your hardest goodbye."

Kurt flushed and smiled, _could this boy get any more perfect?_

Kurt then noticed Blaine looking at his lips and then his eyes flicked back to his before settling on his lips again, heart thumping Kurt leant in slightly gesturing silently that he wanted this too. Blaine smiled a little before closing the gap between them. Kurts eyes shut as soon as Blaine's lips met his.

It was amazing, feeling Blaine's lips moving slowly against his own, feeling Blaine's arms slowly wrap around his waist, feeling Blaine's hot breath on his own mouth.

Blaine pulled back finally keeping his eyes closed for a little while to revel in the way Kurt tastes. Opening his eyes and finding Kurt studying his face, love shining in his eyes.

Kurt turned after smiling at Blaine to make sure Elliot was treating his girl right,

"Good night beautiful,"

Elliot told her before lightly pecking her on the cheek, leaving her flushed. Kurt smiled, and watched as he pulled back to quietly say to her,

"Now I don't have to try to be happy Mercedes, when I'm with you... it just happens."

Mercedes reddened more before pulling him in for a tight hug, Kurt knew Mercedes had never kissed a guy before and he loved how Elliot was prepared to wait for her.

Mercedes turned to Kurt grinning widely after pulling back, gesturing for them to go, Kurt nodded.

Kurt smiled widely at both boys before taking Mercedes arm and walking up the beach,

"See you tomorrow?"

Elliot called out, Kurt and Mercedes grinned at each other before simultaneously calling back,

"You can count on it."

-XoX-

**Wow this was rather long and very... fluffy :D**

**Should make a few people happy, so if you want another chapter reviews would be awesome XD**

**I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought!**

**Much love!**

**THPG-13x**

**Review? :D**


End file.
